All I see is black
by VoyagerBorg85
Summary: Regina is slowly insane... or is she already? She has someone in her sights and she will stop at nothing to get her. #SwanQueen of course.


**AN at the bottom :) I do not own Regina/Emma from OUAT :) Thank you to Mandy to help me out with this :) Even though she called me rude ;) You'll see why.**

"All I see is black, all this rage building up inside me, my instinct tells me to hit someone to get rid of all this rage, I might as well be someone else, all this rage…this isn't who I am."

She glanced at the white bland walls of her cell… no, (sorry) that should be room, there's so much hatred in her, you could see it in her eyes, the rage swirling like a thunderstorm.

"Regina, time for your meds" said the resident hospital porter Johnny. He handed her a small plastic tub with two white pills.

"They're absolutely disgusting but… if I take these like a good little girl, will I get out then?" Regina said coyly, slipping back into her seductive Evil Queen role.

"Like I said, when you get better" he sneered and shut the door. Regina growled and looked around at her little prison. White walls, doors slamming, medication being shoved down her throat and at night she can hear people crying, screaming. It does her fucking head in and it's HER fault that she's in here. She looked down at the little tub and threw it onto her bed, as if she was going to take those. They did things to her, numbed the pain, making the silence grow.

After dinner, Jonny came to tell the brunette that SHE wanted to see Regina. The once evil queen felt this intense rage wanting to show itself. Regina slipped into her role once more, tilted her chin high, walking into that visiting room as if she owned it like she did everything else. HER arms were around Regina's neck.

"I missed you so much" SHE said, then rattled off, talking about what's been happening. She might as well talk to a wall… Regina was there with HER but she couldn't say anything, she can't feel, not since they fucking put the brunette in this place. It's too late, The Evil Queen cannot be saved, didn't they know that?

"It's for your own good, you being in here. You were a danger to yourself and to Henry." the minute those words came out of HER mouth, it was like a nuclear bomb going off inside of her, all she could remember was that she went for HER throat and screamed "YOU BITCH, YOU PUT ME IN THIS PLACE!" She didn't even feel anything when she hit her head on the cold hard floor with Jonny on top of her. She saw into HER eyes and knew SHE felt what Regina felt.

The door slammed, she had never felt so alone in her life with only her anger for company, surrounded by 250 other people in the wing. She couldn't believe that she was going to spend her birthday in this god forsaken hellhole and all because of HER. "Why me?" she asked the room, but got no answer. The only thing that she knew for sure was that she hated HER and she would not stop until she found out why. She looked into the mirror and saw a pair of the darkest brown eyes staring back at her. She smiled as she moved the mirror to reveal a hole with all the pills stashed, 'they're not going to kill me this time, it'll take a lot more than these fucking stupid pills.' She laughed maniacally, her perfect white straight teeth showing. God, how fucking clever!

She laid awake, watching the dark shadows move around on the ceiling, she couldn't sleep, she couldn't dream, she couldn't do anything because they would get her, the bastards…

She heard the familiar wheels squeaking in the distance coming closer and closer, she stared at the door, expecting them to burst in… in her head, she kept repeating "thou shalt not kill, thou shalt not kill" over and over. The wheels came to a stop, a shadow opened the door; she screamed and kicked the door with rage, the shadow was stuck between the door and the wall and she kept kicking the door harder and harder until she heard the satisfying sickening thud and the floor turned from grey to a pool of dark red. Regina's mind was full of black rage, just like the days of herself being the Evil Queen, dark thoughts running through her head, she saw the shadow lying in the pool of blood and the brunette felt a strange release of anger and a sinister smile adorned her face. She grabbed the shadow's clothes and ran as fast as she could. 'Thud, Thud' the noise of her trainers hitting the cold hard floor then somehow, it slowly changed to soft grass; she managed to escape the prison that she was in, running in and out of the trees, branches bouncing off her and her face. Suddenly Regina saw an orange glow illuminating the dark skies like a night sun. "Thou shalt not kill, I killed… I shall have to be punished." The only sound she could hear was her heavy breathing and strange noises that she'd never heard before. The former Evil Queen fell to the ground; she started rocking back and forth muttering to herself… "where am I? Who am I?"

That little stupid idiot voice told Regina to pull herself together and get HER and to make HER sorry for what SHE had done to her. The brunette was not herself anymore, this voice and anger had taken over and she had no control over what her body did. It was all HER fault for putting her in that place. She didn't belong there with all those weirdos. She stood up and ran towards the bright city lights to get HER…

She found herself standing in front of HER house and ran to the back door, hoping it wasn't locked; the lock clicked and the door opened. The darkness of the house closed around her like a claw, Regina scowled and her hand searched for something to use and finally her hand enclosed around a knife handle; pointing it straight at HER throat.

"WHAT THE… how did you… why are you here?" SHE screamed.

"You have to be punished, you made me kill." The brunette moved closer to HER, she saw the true beauty of her face. _It's a shame she has to die_.

"Thou shall not kill, how stupid is that? Everyone has to kill at one point." She was in front of HER and gave a scoffing laugh, shaking her dark mane. "Why did you put me in that place? Did you not love me enough? You loved HIM, why not me?" Regina laughed at HER fear, she looked into HER eyes, SHE's changed, and SHE no longer felt like me, SHE's not normal like me. The anger was building up every time she looked at HER. A noise behind her startled the brunette beauty, and Regina turned round to see the source of the noise. Satisfied at seeing nothing, Regina turned back, brown eyes found themselves looking into the long dark barrel of the gun. SHE smiled at me, the bitch!

Could she fire before I drove the knife home?

I had to decide

I decided…

 **AN: Hope you liked reading this, this can be continued or as a one shot :) You decide my darlings and also please read and leave a review. Thank you**


End file.
